My happy ending RobinxStarfire
by Skylarx714
Summary: This story is about Robin and Starfire after the show and their life from the point of view of Robin. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT I DO OWN SAPPHIRE LEE GRAYSON AND SOPHIA JADE GRAYSON


It started when I laid my eyes on her. I never knew that I had the capability to love someone as much as I love her. It took me many years to get where we are now. As I stood at the alter waiting for my soon to be wife,the music played. I saw her. Her beautiful red hair that was usually flowing was up in a bun adorned in flowers. Her tan skin was glistening . Her beautiful green eyes were even greener today. Her gown was amazing. It had lace sleeves and a tight corset. Then the rest of the dress flowed with green jewels. She was finally next to me. We exchanged our vows and said "I do." This beautiful alien princess was finally mine forever. If you haven't guessed already , my name is Richard Grayson and my wife is Koriand'r Grayson. We are known as Robin and Starfire. The wedding was finally over and we left straight away for our honeymoon . We were both virgins so we were excited and nervous for this new experience. I took off her dress as she un buttoned my classic black and white tux. We were down to our underwear. I laid her down on our heart shaped bed with Rose petals on the cover. The lights were dimmed and we were passionately kissing. She stopped , took a deep breath and unsnapped her bra. I looked at her in awe . " Do you not like what you see Robin?" She asked with a sad face. " I do like , you are just so beautiful Kori." I assured her then began sucking her nipple while massaging the other, then alternated. She moaned loudly. I began to get lower until I reached her underwear. I took them off and looked at her while I massaged her perfect clit. Then I licked it just to see if she liked it. She did. I took off my boxers and positioned myself on top of her. I looked into her eyes thinking she has never seen mine. "Kori?" I asked. " Yes Richard?" She replied , I took a deep breath, " Since we are married now&are sharing this intimate moment , I will take my mask off." As I looked into her shocked but happy expression I slowly took it off. Her jaw dropped as she looked into my eyes. "Richard! Your eyes are the most glorious color I have seen! They are bluer than the ocean and as clear as the sky!" She exclaimed. I smiled and thanked her . I started to kiss her and slowly stick my penis in. She moaned so I proceeded to go stroking back and forth careful not to hurt her. She was so tight and warm. She screamed for me to go faster so I did. I busted in her as she climaxed screaming my name. We laid on our side staring at each other. Nothing could go wrong .  
Chapter2  
It had been a few weeks on our honeymoon. All we did was stay in bed and made love or go to the beach. Everything was perfect until one morning. Star woke up clutching her stomach. She got up and ran to the bathroom and started to puke. This startled me so I got up and ran to my dear love. I grabbed her hair as she continued to puke. When she was done she was to weak to walk so I carried her to the bed. "Must've been something I ate" she said. " But you always eat fish and rice" I said with a confused expression. "how bout we go home today? I dearly miss our friends" "ok, let's get breakfast first" I said. We took a shower together and then got dressed. I put on some gray shorts and a black muscle shirt , with of coarse my mask. Kori put on a beautiful purple dress that stopped at her mid thigh and had her hair down of coarse. After we ate breakfast we packed our bags and left Hawaii. It felt good to be back at Jump City. Star ran through the door straight to the bathroom. I walked into our room to see her puking again . I helped her up and asked what was wrong. " I'm not sure Robin, maybe we should go ask Cyborg to check me out" she said holding her stomach in pain. What was wrong with my Star?  
Chapter3  
We both unpacked and took a nap. Star woke up first and went to the common room. " Friend Raven!" She squealed . Raven's eyes widened but she remained seated. Star wondered why then she realized that Raven was holding a baby. " You had the baby ?!" Starfire squealed again and walked closer. Raven and Beast Boy had been married for a year and they just had a bouncing baby boy. " What's his name friend Raven?" She now said in a soft voice. " Demetri, he was born a week ago." Raven smiled and kissed the bundle of joy. The baby had pale skin with a hint of green that matched his green hair. He had violet eyes like Ravens. He was beautiful. " oh friend Raven how are you feeling? May I hold him? Why didn't you call us? Where's Beast Boy?" She asked. " I am fine Star, we didn't want to interrupt you guys , Beast Boy is out buying more diapers and clothes and here you go support his head." She handed the baby over to Starfire . Just at that moment I came out and saw this. Why was Kori holding a baby and who's baby was it? " Hey girls what are you doing?" I leaned in to hug Raven and kiss Kori's head. " oh Robin , this is Demetri , friend Raven had her baby ! " she said in a excited voice. " Congratulations Raven he is beautiful! How are you feeling? Why didn't you call? How old is he?" I bombarded her with questions feeling a little guilty. " a week old , Thank you , and we didn't want to disturb you guys" she smiled." How bout i cook you guys some lunch and make a bottle for my new nephew?" "Sounds great" the girls said together and continued to catch up. As I cooked I saw the light in Stars eyes holding the baby. I knew I could never give her that because she's an alien and I human. Cyborg walked in and I asked him to check out Star. " no problem dude , ill get the med lab set up and come by in the morning. One condition though." What I asked " you make me a sand which and let me kick your butt on super karate fighters." " Deal"  
Chapter4  
It was morning time but Star slept in later than usual. I was glad she did at least she got to rest from all the puking she did last night. I woke her up and we walked to the med lab. Star sat on the table and waited. " What seems to be the problem Star?" Asked Cy as he walked in. " I've been throwing up lately and having a pain in my stomach." She said with a less cheery mood. " Well , lift up your shirt lets do a sonogram to see if you have any abnormalities. He put the gel on and moved the wand around. " hmm there's something there." He said with a deeply concentrated voice and expression. " What is it? " Star was beginning to feel nervous that something was really wrong. " Congratulations you guys ! Your going to have a baby !" We sat there in shock. How could this happen ? I thought we weren't compatible with each other. Is the baby ok? Is Star ok? Is this going to hurt Star? All those questions ran through my mind as Star put her hand on her stomach and cried. " the baby is about 5weeks here's it heart beat" we stared at the screen and tears escaped my eyes. I looked down at my beautiful Kori and kissed her. " We are going to be parents Robin , I'm going to be a mother" she was so happy and I was happy for her , for us.  
Chapter5  
It's been a few months since we've found out about the baby. Star is getting a little bit rounder at her belly and more beautiful than ever. We were all chilling in the common room when the alarm went off. It was Slade. "Star stay here with Demetri we will go and take care of this" I said as I got my boots on. " But I want to help" she said with a pouty face. " Sweetie you have to remain safe here , the baby can get hurt and you have to watch Demetri as well." As I said this her head dropped and a sad expression came over her face " ok I understand " she murmured under her breath. " ok Titans Go!" When we got there it was a Slade bot. Easy. We were home in no time when all of a sudden a message played on the screen . Slade:"hahaha you fell for my trick now your wife will pay the price. If I can't have you Robin ill have your child and raise it in darkness. As for Ravens baby he is already dark so I disposed of him . Haha haha . Bye Robin" I fell to the floor my heart gone . Raven and Beast Boy on the floor next to me mourning their sweet baby's death. I heard something move around in the garbage so I went to inspect it and it was Demetri covered in tofu . Yuck.. But thank goodness he was alright . I handed him over to his parents as they rejoiced but then quickly turned their attention on finding Star. Where can she be ?  
Chapter6  
Starfire Pov  
" Where am I ? Let me go ! Robin will find me and kick the butt!" I couldn't see anything but I'm scared . The room was dark and I was strapped down to a metal table. Slade came out the darkness with Terra. " I'm counting on it . Two evil disciples will be great along with my current one." He explained " Imagine , Jump City now Corrupt City. When my plan sets into motion every villian will be worshiped by my side. We will take over and you will obey. As soon as you give birth I will zap your baby to a teenager and train it. We will be unstoppable " Slade began to laugh as I cried. My baby will not be a slave to him. Robin will find us. I hope..  
End of Pov  
" Dude how are we going to find her?" Cy said ." I put a tracking device on her I was paranoid this would happen. I just hope it wasn't found and removed." As I explained I picked up her signal and we were out. Raven stayed with Demetri this time. We walked into a alley where the signal was but it was just an alley. " this is pointless man , we are never gonna find Star here . Maybe your thing is bugged" Beast Boy was frustrated and punched the wall then it opened. Way to go Beast. We ran inside and heard Star screaming. I ran over to her and used my laser to melt the metal straps . I picked her up and put her in Cyborgs arms as I was slapped by Slade. I fell but quickly got my bo staff out. Terra came and kicked Beast Boy as she threw a grenade toward Cy. " Terra? Bring it on I've been waiting for this" Beast Boy knocked out Terra with his Gorilla slam and tied her up. I on the other hand was struggling but I didn't want help. This man has cause so much trouble and pain I will finish him. Just as I was about to kick him Star screamed a blood curdling scream . She had blood dripping down her legs. Slade punched me and got away yelling damn it. I ran to Star she was screaming the same words" my baby oh my baby" . We drove to the hospital as fast as we could. I ran with her in my arms to the emergency room. She was barely awake now. The doctors got a garney and I put her down explaining what happened. They rolled her through the doors and I dropped to the floor. My Star . My baby.  
Chapter7  
It's been three hours and nothing. Finally the doctor came out I ran past him and so did Cyborg and Beast Boy. There I saw Star laying down lifeless. The doctor came in and said that she was fine and so were the babies. " Babies?" We all said together. " Yes she is carrying twins. Since she is about 5months we can determine the sexes. Would you like to know?" "Star wake up look our babies are ok." I said in sweet voice . She opened her eyes as the doctor put the volume up so we could hear the heart beats. Then he said they are both girls. Stars eyes widened as she heard the news. "Congrats guys !" Said Cy and Beast. They gave her a kiss on the head and me a bro hug and went to the tower. "Star the doctor said you can go home in a few days. I'm going to have guards watching the room. I'm going to go home and get started on the girls room and baby things." She looked up and smiled weakly. "Ok Robin I love you most dearly." I kissed her and left. When I got home I made a plan. " Titans we have a mission to complete. As you know Star is in the hospital and we are having twins. So Raven I need you to go get as many girl clothes as you can. Cy I need you to clear out her old room and paint one wall to look like space with Tamaran in the corner and a castle and the other wall to have earth in the corner and the Titans Tower. Beast I need you to come with me to pick up the furniture that we need. Are you all in?" " YEAH TITANS GO!" They yelled in unison. This is going to be great.  
Chapter8  
It was time for Starfire to come home. I picked her up and drove her home. I covered her eyes as I walked her into the twins room. " Surprise " we all said . Star opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Tears were streaming down her face. " I am most grateful for this Cyborg , Raven and Beast Boy. Especially you Robin. Thank you all friends." She hugged everyone as she walked around admiring everything. One crib was Pink with Purple details and the other was Purple with green details. The same for the dressers and changing tables. They were all stocked up with pretty clothes and diapers all varying in sizes for when they grow. She loved the walls so that both girls know where they came from. Both girls had tiaras sent from Tamaran. It's been a few months now almost time for delivery so we were picking out names. " How about Haven and Hayden?" Beast Boy said. " How about Raven and Rachel" Raven said jokingly. " No way my nieces our not going to have those names they need something graceful and meaningful" Cyborg exclaimed. Me and Star whispered some ideas and found to perfect names. " How about Sophia Jade and Sapphire Lee ?" She said with a big smile. "BOOYA THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING BOUT PERFECT!" Cyborg said dancing around . "Beautiful Star!" "Yeah now Demetri will have some one to play with!" Raven and Beast Boy said.  
Chapter9  
After the discussion Starfire got up to open the door . It was Bruce Wayne and Alfred. " Hi Star , how are you feeling?" Bruce said as he hugged Star and helped her walk back. " I'm doing most fine Bruce! Just waiting for the girls to come out. We picked out their names . Wanna hear?" Bruce nodded his head as I walked towards him. " Their names are Sophia Jade and Sapphire Lee" she said with a big smile. " Hey dad what's up? Hey Alfred!" I said as I went in for a hug for both of them. " Those are beautiful names son. I am very proud of you. Alfred and I will be staying here for a while to get to know the girls." As soon as he finished Stars water broke and she fell to the floor. Thank God Bruce caught her in time. He picked her up and ran out to the car and we all followed behind them. It was ten minutes before we arrived and Star was screaming in pain. They got her in a wheel chair and rolled her away. A few minutes later they called me in. " the head is crowning" the doctor yelled then a beautiful noise came out. Sapphire Lee Grayson was born. She had my skin color and blue eyes but Stars thick red hair. I cut the cord. They took her away to clean her off. Next came out Sophia Jade. She had my skin color as well but with black hair and green eyes. I cut the cord as they handed me back Sapphire. A few moments later they gave me Sophia. I looked at my beautiful girls. Everything was perfect they were perfect. I handed Kori the girls . She smiled and said something in tamarainen. Cyborg , Raven and Beast Boy walked in to see them and their jaws dropped . " They are gorgeous ! " they said. We passed the babies along so they can meet their uncles and aunt and of coarse their grandfather who was their for the delivery. A few days later we brought them home and that's when the challenge started. When one was up the other was asleep. When one cried they both cried. They needed to be fed together. And the diapers ? Don't get me started at least 100 diaper changes in the first week. But every night when we put them down to bed it was worth it .  
Chapter10  
The girls are five now and are both unique in their own ways. Sapphire and Sophia both have Starfire's powers but are both agile and have good leadership skills like me. Sapphire was more of a princess. She didn't like to get dirty she always wanted her nails painted and her long beautiful red hair brushed and styled differently everyday. Sophia was more of a tomboy she always wanted to be with me and get down and dirty. She hated it when her long black hair was down so it was always up. She loved to wear dresses and sneakers. Both girls were really smart and spoke many languages. Demetri has grown to be quite the handsome boy. His hair was short but green and he had both Beast Boys and Ravens powers. He was a very high intellectual mind. Him and the girls got along very well. They all took turns reading to each other and looked out for each other when they first started school. They were all in the gifted program. When they came home from school we trained them all in combat. Then Raven and Star showed them how to center themselves and use their powers correctly. Life was perfect now. Nothing could stop us from being happy.  
THE END


End file.
